A hearing assistance device may fill a user's ear canal. Depending on the frequencies at which the user experiences hearing loss, the user may experience an “occlusion effect” as a result of the filled ear canal. Normal activities, such as chewing and talking, can result in vibrations that are reflected back to the eardrum due to the occluded ear canal. A user can perceive these reflected vibrations as unwanted hollow sounds. As a result, hearing assistance devices, e.g., hearing aids, can include a vent in the device earmold to allow vibrations to pass through the ear canal and reduce or eliminate the occlusion effect. The vent, however, can negatively affect the performance of the hearing assistance device. For instance, at certain frequencies the vent can cause feedback, which can result in a high-pitched squeal. As such, a vent valve can be included in the hearing assistance device and can be opened or closed as needed to improve the user's listening experience. Also, by closing the vent, streamed music, for example, may have a better low frequency response. This feature combined with other signal processing techniques can enhance the user's experience.